The Melody Line
by madhatter48
Summary: There's a new Doctor at Holby and she's settling in with help from her old friend Nick. But her past is catching up with her and the carefully built walls are turning to ruins. Hints at Nick/Yvonne but not really that much.
1. Introduction

**Don't worry! Sending him and her will still be running but this idea came to me and I had to write it! And it's time I wrote something not entirely Sam/Dylan oriented!**

**Disclaimer: Only Melody and the situations! Not Casualty :(**

The buzz of the staffroom hushed as Nick walked in with various papers. "Right, good morning everyone. Should hopefully be a nice shift no events in the area are organised but you know this place, expect the unexpected! Oh and we have a new doctor joining us today. Dr Parks will be arriving part way through the shift to get used to the place before officially starting tomorrow. Be nice. That's everything so enjoy your day!"

* * *

"Hi, I'm looking for Mr Jordan? Can you help me?" A young woman with very blonde hair asked Noel.

"Possibly, what is your name?" Noel replied giving Big Mac a glance.

"Can you tell him that Melody Parks is here to see him? He should know I'm coming."

"Yes of course. Please take a seat." Noel clicked about on the computer and shifted some files while studying Melody as she sat surveying the waiting area.

* * *

Nick sent off the email he had been writing and headed out of his office. He wandered slowly towards reception cleaning his hands along the way.

"Mr Jordan? There's a lady looking for you, a Miss Parks. She said you would know her?" Noel said as Nick studied the files on the desk.

"Ah yes. Where is she?" He replied looking up.

"Over there" Noel said gesturing towards the blonde sitting patiently.

"Right, thank you Noel." Nick said looking at the girl. She glanced up and noticed him staring at her and quickly made her way over.

"Melody Parks, pleased to meet you again Mr Jordan." She said holding out a small hand.

"Good to see you again Melody. I see you're still as confident as ever." He replied and Melody chuckled slightly.

* * *

"Only you saw me ever saw me as confident Nick." Melody said as she shut the office door. Taking in the surrounding she sat down gracefully on the chair opposite Nick.

"Well, it's a nicer description than sarcastic and bossy." He replied.

"I'll get you for that one day Nick" She laughed pointing a finger lazily at him.

"Perhaps!" He said pulling some papers towards him, "so how have you been? I haven't seen you for a good ten years."

"Oh you know, pretty decent. Few mishaps here and there but nothing too bad." Melody replied a grimace quickly passing her face. "Yes, I last saw you after that pharmaceutical conference with my Dad. I was, what, 16? Yeah 9 years ago! How time flies!"

"And here you are now, a fully fledged doctor! Dreams turned to reality i suppose!" Nick said remembering that conference well. The teenagers interest in the working life of an actual doctor had surprised him. She had seemed so confident and always joked around with him like he was not 30 years older than her.

"Yep! Here I am! I guess I should have a look around? That alright?" She asked remembering the conference fondly. Nick had been a laugh, she knew him quite well by the time she was 16. She had been going to medical conferences since she was 14 so she knew quite a few influential people. Her parents and Nick were good friends and he had been like an uncle to her; she had enjoyed her time at conferences.

**So continue or not? There will be Tom and Dylan in the next chapter and we shall learn a little more about Melody. :)**

**Hattie xx**


	2. An Interesting Case

**So here we go! The medical stuff may not be quite accurate as have to say, the symptoms etc are off Wikipedia! But the dehydration stuff is true because I have experienced that! And Dylan is a bit ooc at points I think but he's hard to write I find.**

**Disclaimer: the Durrants + Melody are mine, everything else is BBC's :(**

"Doctor Keogh? Can you give me a second opinion on Mrs Durrant in Cubicle 9 please?" Melody asked the slightly irritated doctor. Handing him the brown file.

"Well what are you suggesting? Is it interesting? Because if not I'm exceedingly busy" He replied not taking the offered file.

Melody sighed opened the file and explained, "I think it could be Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. The thing is it's so rare now I can't see how it could be."

"What symptoms? How long?" Dr Keogh asked turning slightly and taking the file from her hands.

"She's been fitting, her husband says she forgets things a lot and she has a noticeable tic. Not too long apparently about two weeks but it's the first time she's had a fit. Oh and she's developed a lisp and a limp."

"Definitely a possibility. Can I see her?" He asked already heading off in the direction.

"Of course Dr Keogh" Melody muttered following him.

* * *

"Right, Mrs Durrant. Have you been abroad, near a farm or eating a funny animal in the past month?" Dylan pulled back the curtain and started his interrogation immediately.

"Em, well we went to that Mongolian restaurant for Jacks birthday, our son. I had beef," Mrs Durrants' husband looked slightly taken aback by the sudden nature of the questions.

"And that was when?" Dylan asked looking up expectantly.

"Around 3 weeks ago. I had squirrel and possibly some other stuff too." Mrs Durrant added looking confused.

"Dr Keogh may I have a word?" Melody interrupted before the conversation could continue. Stepping outside the cubicle she looked at her watch and said "squirrels are notorious for carrying CJD, it's looking more possible by the minute."

"I agree, I'll let you organise the scans shall I? Good call by the way."

"Thanks, wait one second. Here comes who I hope is the son. Look at him, he's limping and looks ill; could he have it too?" Melody stopped Dr Keogh before he went away.

"Hello I was told my Mum is here, Cerys Durrant? I'm her son" The poor man looked as though he could faint at any moment.

"Jack, tell me when you went out for your birthday did you have squirrel?" Dr Keogh asked not bothering to mention the mother.

"Yes, what's that got to do with anything? Is she alright?" He asked getting impatient.

"Jack, we need to take a look at you for a minute. Care to step in here for a minute?" Melody said gesturing to a free cubicle. "Jack, your mother is suffering from Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease. It's a neurological condition affecting her speech, movement and her brain severely. We believe that she got it from eating infected squirrel at that restaurant. As you ate it too we need to check you over as well. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh, right. Yes of course, is it serious?" He asked sinking onto the bed.

"Yes, there is not actual cure. We can slow it a bit though." Dr Keogh said, "Dr Parks I'm going to call the board, tell them to get onto the appropriate department to investigate this restaurant. I'll leave Jack here in your capable hands."

"No cure? So what can be done?" Jack asked his hand twitching.

"It's not my speciality so I'm going to refer you and your mother to the neurological department and they should be able to tell you more. You can go see your mother now, she's in cubicle 9 just a few down from here."

"Right thanks. Okay." Jack said getting up, visibly shaking from the news.

* * *

Melody sighed and slumped down into the chair at the desk. She now had to figure out the new computer system and record the Durrants' referral.

"Tired?" Dr Keogh asked handing her a glass of water, "Nice work spotting CJD, most people wouldn't consider it as a possibility."

"Thanks but I did need your help." Melody said taking a gulp then stood up and headed towards the staffroom.

"Dr Kent follow her, take this." Dylan said handing him a cardboard container, "Dehydration. Hasn't had a drink all day. Honestly."

Tom took the container and caught Melody just as she started to wretch. He gave her the container and guided her, still coughing and spluttering, to CDU where he sat her on a bed. "Shh, it's alright. Everything will be fine." Tom assured her, rubbing her back trying to make her feel more comfortable.

"Give her this." Dylan said handing Tom a bag of saline. "Push it in, she needs it now. Before she oh no too late, faints."

* * *

"I heard Dr Parks was in here." Nick said slipping into the cubicle.

"Yes, dehydrated herself poor girl. She's just sleeping now, she's on a second saline bag. She seems to be in and out of hospital though, any ideas? I realise that you know her a bit." Tom said fixing the bag to the hook.

"Funny, she was a healthy teenager. When did it start?" Nick asked picking up her notes.

"At seventeen, she has been in and out for dehydration, faints and other minor things but it came on suddenly. Did something happen?" Tom said listing just a few of Melody's trips to hospital.

"I don't know, I last saw her when she was sixteen so something must have happened." Nick said the curiosity obvious in his voice.

"I'm going to go check on other patients, I'll leave you with her for a bit." Tom said as he left, shutting the curtain behind him.

"What's going on Eh? What's happened Mel?" Nick said taking Melody's hand.

**Ooh bit longer than I expected! So, what happened when she was 17? I will say soon! Til next time :)**

**Hattie xx**


	3. Leave It

**Right well. I apologise for the wait, exams have been getting in the way of writing! But now I have a short gap to start writing so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: only Melody is mine not Casualty sadly. :(**

* * *

"Dr Parks! You shouldn't be in today! Go home we can manage here." Nick said as he followed the young doctor into the staffroom.

"I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me!" Melody said throwing her bag into her locker before picking up her stethoscope and pushing past the clinical lead.

"I don't care if you say you're fine something is going on. I don't want you collapsing again." Nick muttered as he caught her up.

"I just forgot to have enough to drink, no big deal. It won't happen again. I can take care of myself." Melody gritted her teeth and turned to face Nick. "Now if you will excuse me but I have a job to do!"

"Fine but if anything happens come straight to myself or Dr Kent." Nick put his hands up in defeat, sighing as Mel entered the cubicle.

* * *

Melody slammed the file onto the desk and started searching the computer. She could feel her anger rising in her once again; all anyone wanted to know was if she was alright. She was getting fed up with it.

"Dr Parks, when you have a moment could I have a word?" Tom asked waving a file at her before heading towards CDU.

"Yes of course Dr Kent" Mel muttered sarcastically, "Don't worry about the backlog of patients that I have to deal with Dr Kent."

* * *

"What?" Mel asked irritably as the doors to CDU banged behind her. She had just treated most of cubicles on her own due to all other doctors being called to resus after a four car pile-up. Her patience was running low.

"Ah, I need a word about your own medical state." Tom started but the sentence had barely left his lips when Mel turned to leave. "Wait, it's just a quick question! I know you're fine but I need to ask if this is your complete medical file?"

Realising that his intentions were pretty innocent Mel span round and snatched at the file. "Does it have a minor road accident, yes. Dehydration and faints, yep. Yes Dr Kent this is my full medical history. If that is all then I need to go."

* * *

"Dr Parks, a word please?" Nick popped his head round the staffroom door, "My office."

"If this is about yesterday I'm fine. There is nothing wrong." Mel said dropping into the chair opposite Nicks' desk.

"Your notes don't agree with you there. Look what happened when you were seventeen? You stopped coming to conferences, I missed seeing you there." Nick asked leaning back in his chair.

"Oh you know, this and that got in the way. Exams and all that, the usual." Melody replied glancing at the picture on the wall, avoiding all eye contact.

"You had exams before that and it never stopped you. I tried to contact your parents but they never replied." Nick stated hoping to get a reaction.

"They moved house. Must have forgotten to inform you." Melody said waving her hand around in dismissively. Nick wasn't deterred.

"Perhaps you could give me their current address?" Nick asked pushing a pen and a scrap of paper across the table.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you! You were going to find out soon enough anyway probably." Melody glared and pushed her chair back violently as she stood up. Tears had welled up in her eyes and she was shaking. Pacing back and forwards she started her explanation. "As you've figured, it happened when I was seventeen."

* * *

**So I promise all will be revealed in the next chapter. It is planned out and just needs a few finishing touches and spell/grammar checks.**

**Hattie xx**


	4. All Gone Wrong

**Okay bit of a warning that there is a little swearing in this. I tried to avoid it but I felt this is how it should be! The database names may be wrong, I'm working from my memory of CSI and it's been a while since I paid attention to the names of stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine. Only Melody and family.**

* * *

_"As you've figured, it happened when I was seventeen."_

* * *

"The three of us had been up late, out at a show, we came home tired. We went to bed, nothing strange there. Normally I would wake lots during the night, I'm a light sleeper. Well, not that night." Melody waved her arms around as she paced. Not concentrating on what she was saying she just kept on with her story. "The next morning I woke up and got dressed for school like normal. First thing I see as a walk out my room, the back door smashed in. To be honest, apart from the fact I had slept right through, it didn't surprise me; it had happened before. In the morning I was always first up so I went through to tell Mum and Dad about the door and to check that nothing had been nicked. That became the least of my worries."

Melody paused not knowing quite how to continue. "What happened Mel? You can tell me, you can trust me." Nick said standing up and coming round his desk, placing a hand lightly on the young doctors shoulder. The remains of the confident mask fell away as Mel broke down in tears. Nick pulled her close whispering assurances, "It's fine. When you're ready, let it all out."

"The knife was still there. The heartless son of a bitch had just left it there. I freaked, the blood and how they looked so calm did it. I dunno what happened next, I was at a friend's house and the police were questioning me and I didn't know what had happened or how I was there and it was so confusing and, and" bursting into a fresh round of tears Mel pulled away from the embrace and sat back down. Nick leant against the desk and just stood there quietly, he couldn't offer much advice. He felt useless, there was nothing he could do. 'I'm sorry' wouldn't be enough.

"Did the police catch whoever did it?" Nick asked, Mel looked up and with more tears glinting in her eyes Nick guessed the answer.

"No" Mel started, "This isn't like CSI or something, there was no DNA left at the scene. There were fingerprints on the knife but this isn't America. We don't have databases for your everyday bloke, no APHIS or QUOTAS or whatever their databases are called. And do you know the worst bit of it, for me anyway? I was prime suspect. Only for a short time but still, it was horrible. Suddenly everybody doubts you. Like I had actually killed my own parents! If the bastard is ever caught God help him; I don't know what I would do." The rant finished, Mel slumped back in the chair.

"I'm sure the police will catch the person eventually." Nick said, it was the least reassurance he could give.

"Yeah, well it's been eight years. How much longer can it take?" Mel said closing her eyes and sighing.

"Let's go. We can stop for a drink on the way home. It's been a long day and I need a drink and I think you probably do too." Nick changed the topic. The methods of the police were alien to him despite knowing Yvonne Rippon.

Grabbing her bag and making her way for the door Mel turned and smiled, "Yeah, a drink sounds great."

* * *

**Hmm worth a review? I think so, good bad or just plain boring? Until the next update adieu!**

**Hattie xx**


	5. One Beer, Four Wines, Old Tales

**This should probably have been up a few days ago but I had a few S Grades to revise for. Anyhow! It's up now! :)**

**Disclaimer: Only Mel, not Casualty. Sadly. :(**

* * *

"Where did you go?" Nick sipped his beer, "After it happened? Surely you didn't stay at home."

"I stayed with a friend until the police cleared the house. Then I went back. My parents had left everything to me. I was supposed to go live with my aunt and uncle but trailing up to Scotland didn't really appeal to me. Besides, I was seventeen, I could look after myself." After having a couple of wines Melody had lost some of her barriers. She spoke freely, occasionally slurring a few words together, the effects of the alcohol beginning to show.

"Your notes don't suggest that." Nick said, hoping not to be shut out.

"Well, at first I struggled. I wasn't exactly prepared for going it alone. Then when I went to Uni I guess everything got a bit stressful and my health paid the price." Staring down into her rapidly emptying glass Mel shook her head. "A medical student whose health wasn't her top priority, sounds ironic eh?"

"Slightly." Nick finished his beer. He had managed to only have one, Mel hadn't noticed how little he had drank.

"But what about you, what happened to the top surgeon I knew? It was a surprise finding you replying to my application. Why the move to emergency?" Mel had finished her wine but refused the offer of another by a passing waiter.

"Oh, I found a home here. I decided to make Holby the best ED in the country." Nick said smiling.

"But why?" Mel asked, "You were always so keen on surgery. Mind you, the best ED sounds like you; always ambitious!"

"My health took a knock, it wasn't safe for me to work in such a job."

Pausing to consider his answer Mel frowned. A small health problem wouldn't have held him back in the past. "What happened?"

"Brain tumour. I'm fine now though, no need to worry." Nick said signalling for the bill.

"Seriously? They let you continue working?" Mel asked incredulously. Pulling on her jacket she tossed a tenner down on the table. Nick tried to give it back, "No Nick, I drank most so I should at least pay some."

"Fine, but I'm taking you home. You said yourself you've had a bit to drink, it wouldn't be safe letting you go home alone." Nick said as he unlocked his car.

"You're driving?" Mel asked, getting in the front seat nonetheless.

"I only had one unlike your four. I'm not going to have a sore head in the morning" Nick laughed starting his car.

They sat quietly on the drive to Melody's house. Nick knew the area she lived well and Mel was just happy not to be driving. Mel fell into a light sleep and was still half asleep when Nick dropped her off at her flat.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mel," Nick said as he waited for her to unlock the main door. Making sure she got inside.

"Yeah, thanks Nick. Good night." Mel replied before gently closing the door, careful not to wake the whole stair.

* * *

**So, this was more of a filler chapter but I hope to get some more interesting stuff in soon! Leave a review? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? :)**

**Hattie xx**


	6. Old Friend

**I apologise for taking so long! I know I say it every time but really am as I know how it feels! I hate waiting so I will try to keep updating this regularly!**

**Oh and Yvonne hasn't been stabbed. Not sure if I should add 'yet' to that sentence. I haven't planned that far ahead!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, only Melody and Evelyn are mine :(**

* * *

"Mr Jordan. " Yvonne nodded her head in respect as she entered the ED.

"Superintendant Rippon. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Nick replied, smiling as he fell into step with the woman.

"You have a witness in your care. I'm here to keep an eye on her. Evelyn Crowe, where is she?"

Nick glanced at the screen. "Cubicle 6. I'll take you there." He smiled as Yvonne followed his outstretched arm.

* * *

"Dr Park. Ms Crowe." Nick popped his head round the blue curtain, "Superintendant Rippon would like a word."

"Of course." Mel said without looking up from cleaning a nasty gash on her patients head.

"Evelyn, what happened?" Yvonne asked placing a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Oh, this is nothing. I just slipped in the shower." Evelyn replied, turning slightly.

"Please stay still." Mel spoke, gently moving Evelyn's face back.

"Okay but please be careful. You will be needed in court today." Yvonne smiled, she believed her. She had spoken to Evelyn's teenage son on the phone, he had said the same thing. Told her he was cleaning the bathtub when she called.

* * *

Closing the curtain Yvonne asked Mel about Evelyn's condition.

"She's going to be fine. I would advise the prosecution and defence to go easy on her today though. See if you can get her recalled tomorrow." Mel replied, still looking at the notes.

"The only way I can do that is if you give me a letter. The judge will need it." Yvonne replied as the pair wandered across to reception.

"Cool. I'll do that now if you like." Mel said grabbing a pen and a piece of the official hospital paper.

"That would be brilliant, thank you. I'm just going to talk to Mr Jordan"

* * *

After writing up the notes and the letter Mel headed over to Nick's office.

"Come in." The only response to her quick knock.

"That the letter for the judge?" Nick asked as Mel shut the door.

"Yes, I believe I need a second signature."

"This is Ms Crowe yes?" Nick asked as he studied the letter, "With the laceration on her head?"

"Correct, she's due in court this afternoon." Yvonne interrupted.

"Well, I agree with the action. Here." With a flourish Nick signed his name and handed the letter to Yvonne.

"Thank you. I shall get this to the judge."

* * *

"Dr Park, could I have a word please?" Yvonne asked, just catching Mel on her way out of the staffroom at the end of the shift.

"Yeah sure, everything go alright in court?" Mel replied slightly startled.

"Yes, Evelyn's going to return tomorrow. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about though."

"Right," Mel paused, "What is it then?"

"Does Sergeant Rippon jog your memory?" Yvonne asked.

"I thought you were Superintendant?" Mel questioned.

"I am now."

"Oh, I see." Realisation dawned on Mel. "Why didn't you say?"

"Wanted to see how good your memory was." Yvonne replied smiling.

"Don't take it personally. I just didn't associate your name with it." Mel smiled, "I have to say, from Sergeant to Superintendant in just nine years is impressive."

"Thank you. I worked hard."

"And thank you, for all you did back then. I did appreciate it. Honest." Mel grinned.

"I know you did. It wasn't an easy time." Yvonne placed a hand on Mel's shoulder, gave it a squeeze.

"No, and I wasn't exactly helpful." Mel said remembering how cruel she was to the police. She hadn't really meant it but when she was under suspicion she didn't think straight.

"I know. I understand though, and I still look into the case even all these years after." Yvonne said. She meant it, checking the prints against the police database.

"I haven't given up hope." Mel told her with tears brimming. "I just try not to think about it."

Yvonne looked at the girl because at that moment that was all she was, a sixteen year old who just lost her parents.

"Come here." Yvonne pulled Mel in. Giving her a shoulder to cry on. "You'll be okay."

After a while Mel stopped shaking. She pushed herself away from Yvonne. Giving a watery grin she walked off home.

* * *

Nick looked on as he saw Mel crumble while talking to Yvonne. His heart ached as he watched the pair hug. He couldn't hear the conversation but he knew what it was about. There was only one topic that would break Mel. Mel had gone but Yvonne still stood there. He watched her calm down, shaking her head and straightening her jacket. As she turned to leave she caught his eye. He nodded and smiled. Her lips twitched slightly but she just continued to go. Not ready to speak yet.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Mel knows Yvonne as well! Should be updated soon! **

**Hattie xx**


	7. Next Scapegoat Please

**So, new chapter. Not very exciting I shall admit but hey! The guys won bronze in the gymnastics so there is good news!**

**Only Melody and Kristopher are mine. The rest is BBC property!**

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

Mel entered the ED and looked warily around. After yesterdays teary moment she didn't really fancy meeting Yvonne or even Nick whom she knew was in contact with Yvonne. It hadn't taken her long to figure it out.

"Dr Park, there's an incoming major accident ETA 6 minutes. We're going to need you in cubicles."

"Thanks Charlie, I'll be there. What sort of numbers?" Mel replied making her way to the staffroom.

"Not sure" Charlie called after the blonde and was pretty sure she responded with a brief "kay."

* * *

Mel had worked through most of the morning focussing entirely on the patients only talking to staff when needed. This behaviour had not gone unnoticed by Nick but with constant critical injuries from a gas explosion in an office block he hadn't been able to talk to her. He had seen Yvonne around and had been informed that the explosion was suspicious which explained the high police presence. His pager beeped and told him to go to cubicles. Heading that way he saw Mel stick her head round a curtain and he followed her in.

"This is Kristopher Mizdal, caught in the explosion. Has a laceration on his leg which isn't my main concern at the moment but this," Mel pulled a bandage off the man's shoulder revealing a huge green area, "looks nasty."

"Oh yes, that looks like an abscess which has spread." Nick turned to Kristopher, "How long have you had this Mr Mizdal? Have you not had it seen to?"

"No, sir. I can't afford. I have family to look after." Kristopher mumbled turning his head in shame.

"But medical care is free in Britain. This isn't America, we don't make you pay thousands for a little cut!" Mel said re-covering the abscess.

"Exactly. Anyway, that will need to be drained under anaesthetic. You call the anaesthetist but can I have a word first Dr Park?" Nick pulling the curtain open.

"Right. So don't worry about paying us, leave that to the government eh!" Mel patted Kristopher on his good shoulder and closed the curtain turning to Nick.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Nick asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Why?" Mel asked confused.

"Even after yesterday? I have to say, you hid it well." Nick said but after still being faced with a blank look he explained, "With Yvonne?"

Mel's face darkened, "Oh. Yeah well I wasn't sure if it was her. Did she tell you?" Mel didn't believe Yvonne would have broken her confidence but wasn't sure.

"No, Yvonne wouldn't didn't say anything. I hadn't realised you knew her until I saw you after shift." Nick said placing a hand on Mel's shoulder, "did you know her well?"

"She worked on the case. I liked her, she was ambitious but kind. When I was under suspicion I was pretty mean to her but she still supported me." Mel replied but was slightly distant, remembering darker times in her life.

"Well, you call the anaesthetist and I'll go and check resus." Nick spoke briskly, rubbing Mel's shoulder before walking off. He needed her 'with it' not worrying about her past. The press were outside and he hoped that Yvonne's presence wouldn't distract his young doctor.

* * *

"Melody! Could I please have a word?" Yvonne called after the blonde doctor wandering towards reception.

Spinning on her feet Mel saw who had called and tilted her head towards the relatives room.

"What do you want?" Mel shut the door with a bit too much force.

"Your patient, Kristopher Mizdal, his prints have been found on a gas pipe. He's a cleaner." Yvonne stated her points but was on guard. She had been warned by Nick that Mel was in a bad mood and yesterday was partly to blame.

"Seriously? The guy seems quite normal. He's hardworking, wants the best for his family. Poor sod didn't even know that hospital treatment is free."

"Well, we don't know if it was him but he was the first match on prints we found. There are others but the gas technicians are in theatre so we were going to question him first." Yvonne replied but dipped her head.

"I know that excuse Yvonne." Mel clenched her fists, that was the reason that had been used against her all those years ago. "Find the guilty party, not a scapegoat."

"I actually just wanted to ask you if I could question him." Yvonne was still calm but she knew that she was treading a thin line. Mel wasn't as strong as she would like to believe.

"Give it half an hour to let the anaesthetic wear off and for him to be discharged then he's all yours." Mel stood to leave but gave a quick smile before walking out the room.

Yvonne muttered her thanks as she watched the blonde usher another patient into cubicles.

* * *

**No idea where this is going? Well, you are in the same boat as me! I didn't even plan to have Yvonne in this chapter! What do you think? The only thing I do know? That isn't the last we shall hear of the suspicious gas explosion.**

**Worth a review? I think so.**

**Hattie xx**


	8. Needs and Wants

**Hinting at stuff more in this chapter, next chapter will have more actual plot. Thank you for continued interest in this! And thanks to ****spannieren**** for reviewing (again)!**

**Nope, Casualty isn't mine. But Melody is! Everything else, the BBC own it. (Lucky people!)**

Mel didn't see Yvonne for a few days which gave her some time to cool off. She hadn't meant to be harsh but anything to do with her parents touched a nerve. She had been everywhere in the department since treating Kristopher but had enjoyed working with Tom in CDU most. He and Fletch had been so jovial in their work that Mel had soon joined in and it had returned her to usual spirits.

Nick had deliberately placed Mel with Tom and Fletch as he knew that they would unknowingly support Mel. It had taken some effort to move Dylan away from his beloved home but eventually he put him into resus. Yvonne had been at the hospital but had not been in the ED apart from to speak to him. Mel was smiling again when she worked and didn't appear distracted at any time.

"Nick, I need to speak to you." Yvonne burst into his office puffing a little.

"Yvonne, what's happened? Is everything alright?" Nick stood up and ran round his desk as the brunette fell down onto the sofa.

"I'm fine."

Nick interrupted, "Is it the people in ICU?"

"No, but it is related." Yvonne sighed and put her head in her hands. "How is Melody?"

"Right, em, Dr Park is doing well. Back to normal, why?" Nick sat down beside Yvonne and placed his hand on her knee.

"I just need to see her." Yvonne turned to Nick, work face set. "I'm sorry, at the moment I can't tell you."

"That's okay. I understand. Police business I assume?" Nick drummed his fingers on Yvonne's leg.

"Yes," Yvonne smiled, "I'll tell you as soon as you need to know. Which you might."

"Oh."Nick was a little surprised at the fact that he might need to know." She's working in CDU; do you want me to get her? I can lend you my office."

"If you could please." Yvonne stood up and straightened her jacket. Nick grinned before heading off to find Mel.

Nick watched the interactions in the team through the CDU window. Tom was talking intently to Lloyd, he seemed to be listing symptoms off some notes. What caught his eye more was as Mel and Fletch high- fiving as the left a cubicle. He was glad he had hired Fletch, an enthusiastic addition to the team.

"Dr Park." Nick caught Mel's attention as she jotted down some notes.

"How can I help Mr Jordan?" Mel asked holding herself upright.

"Superintendant Rippon is in my office, in uniform. She wants to speak with you." Nick whispered trying not to draw attention to the discussion.

"Wants or needs? Do you know what it is?" Mel asked equally quiet.

"Needs. She refused to tell me, said it was official not personal." Nick nodded and walked away. His office was in use so he headed to resus to try and find something to keep busy.

"Needs, right. Hell what can she want?" Giving a sigh before squaring her shoulders Mel pushed open the doors of CDU and moved quickly towards the office. She might as well hear Yvonne out.

**Oooh! What **_**has**_** happened? Why does Yvonne want to talk to her? Don't worry, I do actually know where this bit is going. I do know what is coming!**

**Come on, give it a review! Please?**

**Hattie xx**


	9. Case Reopened

**We get to find out the news in this! I'll just get on with it eh? But thanks again for reviewing!**

**Casualty is not mine :( only Melody belongs to me.**

* * *

"I'm told you want to see me." Mel said as she entered the office, "And that it is official."

"Yes, please take a seat." Yvonne gestured to the sofa and the chairs by the desk.

"It's that shocking?" Mel quipped sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Well, I wouldn't want to have to try and revive you. I am the one with no medical degree." Yvonne smiled leaning on Nick's desk.

"Anyway, you didn't bring me here to joke around. What do you want?" Mel asked more seriously glancing nervously around the room.

"Well there is some good news but it isn't perfect." Yvonne started but stopped when Mel stood up and walked towards her. Although Yvonne stood a good four inches taller than the blonde she did feel slightly intimidated. This feeling vanished when she saw the glint in the young woman's eyes, a strong glimmer of hope.

"Tell me Yvonne." Mel said and she stood in front of the brunette. She had forgotten that this was official, to be honest, at that moment she didn't care.

"We have no person yet but," Yvonne paused. Not to add tension just because she wasn't sure how to say this, "there were prints found in the offices that matched the prints on the knife that"

"The knife that killed my parents." Mel finished the sentence and blew out her breath. "What do you do now?"

"You know I can't tell you about the investigation."

"Is every person in that office going to be printed? Is the case going to be actively looked into?" Mel ignored Yvonne's comment. It could be only a few days until she found out who killed her parents. This thought scared her slightly, what would happen to him?

"The case will become active again yes." Yvonne nodded and smiled. If the case could be solved it would really make her happy. When it had been changed to a cold case she had had to tell Mel and the anger and grief shown by the teen had affected her greatly.

"You're a star!" Mel shocked Yvonne by pulling her into a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"I'm just doing my job." Yvonne patted Mel on the back before pulling away.

"And the rest."

* * *

**Yep, I shall be back! Soon hopefully!**

**Go on, leave a review?**

**Hattie xx**


	10. Shall We Dance?

**So, Nick is slightly ooc in this I think but hey! This is the only way I can think of how to write this. This chapter is quite short, sorry about that!**

**Casualty doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Nick was wandering back to his office when he met Mel. He could see she was happy but there was a slight haunted look about her.

"Did it go alright?" Nick asked stopping in front of Mel.

"Yes it went perfectly!" Mel grinned and did a little skip. "They've matched prints from the explosion to my family's case! The police are reinvestigating!"

"That's great! So what's next?" Nick really was delighted for Mel. It made him happy to see her this cheery. She seemed almost as happy as she had been when she was a teen, before it all happened.

"I don't know, I think they're going to print the staff. It's just so strange, the whole thing being so close to an end." Mel laughed and hugged Nick. She was in one of those moods. "I'm just so happy!"

"I know. And believe me, I am too! We are going for a drink, a toast to your parents." Nick announced spinning Mel around. Their little dance attracted some attention from reception but the pair were oblivious to the raised eyebrows.

"My shift finishes in an half an hour. Shall I see you then?" Mel asked, puffing from the dance.

"Yes, that sounds good. Don't forget to focus on the patients, however shocking the news you receive." Nick hugged Mel once more and headed towards his office. This public display had slightly surprised him but because he knew how important it meant to Mel he had happily obliged.

* * *

**Like I said, Nick is slightly ooc but who knows how he'd react to the news?**

**Hattie xx**


	11. You Can Tell Me

**Good news! I got top grades in my exams! (except English but I'm appealing that.) Very Happy! **

**I apologise for the slight wait, I've been on Colonsay and the internet was not great. As for Sending Him and Her, I have a chapter half written but some serious writers block is attacking the story :( It will be updated soon!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Casualty is not mine.**

* * *

"So, you got some good news then?" Tom asked handing Mel a patient's file. He had watched the little display with interest and was determined to find out what had caused such an outburst.

"Yeah! Why?" Mel said flipping through the notes.

"Oh I just wondered what had happened. It's not often that we see people dancing around the ED." Tom smiled scribbling his signature onto a form.

"Oh it's just something I've been waiting to hear for eight years." Mel spoke vaguely, seemingly engrossed in the notes.

"Does it have something to do with your changing health?" Tom still questioned. He wanted to know what had changed, not because he was nosy but because he wanted to be able to be there for her.

"Sort of. Look I can't tell you at the moment, I will soon hopefully. It's just something I don't talk about much, I'm sorry, it isn't personal."

"That's OK, if and when you want to talk and you don't want to go to Mr Jordan you can always come to me." Tom smiled and went to finish up with his last patient of the shift. He could tell that pushing the subject wasn't going to get answers but if he waited Mel would probably open up.

* * *

_Made an arrest. Tell Melody. I don't have her number. xx_

Nick read the text under the table, Mel was up buying more drinks. Their conversation had consisted of memories from back in the day.

"That Yvonne?" Mel asked placing a beer and a lemonade down on the table. She had drunk half a lager but decided she would drive home and so switched to soft drinks.

"Yes, she has asked me to tell you that they've made an arrest." Nick put his phone back in his pocket and took a sip of his beer.

"Oh." Mel slumped back in her seat, "Right."

* * *

**Next chapter will skip forward in time to the trial. Until then though, Au Revoir!**

**Hattie xx**


End file.
